shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Island of the Six Moons
Introduction The Island of the Six Moons is an island located in the Western Blue. This island is so named because of its particularity, in fact, appear in the sky at night six moons. This phenomenon only happens there, the phenomenon of the moons only happens on this island because of a spatial distortion in the era of the Great Void. What happened exactly know only the essays of the city, but have not revealed anything yet. Geography The Island of the Six Moons is located in the Western Blue. Not marked on any map is known. The island is big enough to be covered with a thick and lush vegetation. The beach is white and the waters are crystal clear. On 'island of vegetation protrudes the top of a temple. The vegetation hides a small plain where the center is a circular pool of water. The climate is favorable the growth of plantations and the lives of various species of animals, summers are mild and winters not too cold. Architecture On the island there is a walled city surrounded by a ring wall. At the center of town is a small pyramid-shaped temple without tip (such as Mayan temples). The homes are located all around the square, forming half-moons. Each building is made from special stones, which are virtually indestructible sand-colored, smooth and compact. Every house or temple is highly decorated, with such scenes about gods or past events, there are many flowers that color the city scattered through the streets, houses and temples. Although the island is large enough, this is the only city in the present on it. Culture The islanders make every year a special feast dedicated to the six moons. Each inhabitant has a special tattoo on the body that is applied immediately after birth. This tattoo represents a crescent moon and is created with a 'special ink that disappears during the day and only appears at night in the presence of moons. This tattoo is a symbol of recognition among the islanders. It is believed that this tattoo would bring even the first inhabitant of the island and that the Spirit of the Six Moons said that every citizen should have it as a sign of coming from that island and protection by the Spirit. The islanders use a particular text, called the Sixth Alphabet Moon. It 'a fairly simple writing symbols. As the inhabitants of Ohara they also study the ancient poopies. Government This island has no real "government." The inhabitants live in peace with one another, the rites and prayers performed by priestesses of the island to ask the Spirit of the Moons, a simple life in peace. The World Government does not know the exact route for this island. In fact you can get there by chance, even though popular legends say that the Spirit of the Moons that protects the island to chooses the most worthy people to land on 'island. Category:Island Category:Location Category:West Blue Location